Breaking the Fourth Wall
by Angelic Prophecy
Summary: You can find some weird things if you Google your name....
1. Discovering Fan Fiction

Well, I will say this was fun to write

**Well, I will say this was fun to write! There are references to a few stories in there. I hope that's OK with you guys. These are only stories I could think of off the top of my head, because FanFiction is being a pain.**

**Well, enjoy!**

**F-F-F-F-F-F**

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap... tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap…tap-tap-tap…. Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap…tap-tap-tap-t-_

"Riley!"

The young brunette looked up from his laptop to see Ben giving him an annoyed look over the top of the historical book he'd previously had his nose shoved into.

"What?" Riley shrugged.

"Can't you go do that somewhere else? I'm trying to concentrate on this."

Of _course_ he was. Ben was _always_ concentrating on one boring thing or another these days.

"Nope." Riley shook his head, and tried to return to what he'd been doing before. Ben however, refused to let him.

"What are you doing anyways?"

Riley shrugged. "Googling stuff."

"Why don't you Google yourself?" Ben suggested with a roll of his eyes, picking his book back up. "Maybe you'll leave me alone." He muttered to himself.

Riley brightened upon hearing this suggestion. Why hadn't he thought of doing that before? After all, he was famous! Maybe he had a fan club or something!

He typed his name in, but was not very excited by the results. He scrolled through the numerous dull newspaper articles he'd seen millions of times before. He typed in different words after his name, but usually got the same results.

Then something that looked… different caught his eye. He looked at the link, puzzled by the name of the site.

"Ben…?"

"What?" Ben marked his place in the book with a quiet sigh.

Riley cocked his head to the side, looking a bit confused. "What's fan fiction?"

"Fan fiction?" He repeated, and the younger man nodded, still looking rather perplexed. Ben walked over to the computer. "Well, fiction is like a story, I guess it's a story written by fans of something?" He shrugged. "Click it."

Riley did so, and was surprised to see a mass of these stories on a page.

"Whoa…. Riley breathed. "I think these stories are about that movie we saw! So they're about us!"

"I see…" Ben mused. "Let's look at a few." He wouldn't admit it to Riley, but he was curious about these stories.

The two men browsed the different stories, a bit confused by some of the things they saw.

"What's all the Riley-slash-OC business? What's an OC?" Riley asked.

"An OC is an original character created by the author." A voice replied from the doorway. Both men looked up, startled to see Abby standing there, a grin forming on her face. "I take it you found a fan fiction site? Some of those aren't so bad…"

"You read this stuff?" Riley asked, surprised. "Why didn't you ever tell us about it?"

"I was waiting for you guys to discover it first." She answered with a smile.

"Wait a minute, what's that?" Ben pointed at a word he didn't recognize. "Who's Briley?"

Abigail stifled a laugh. "Well, it's…uh….It's a pairing."

It didn't take long for the two of them to figure out what it meant.

"Oh god!" Riley jumped away from the computer in shock. "I think I'm scarred for life." He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. Ben just stood there, looking rather confused, and Abby laughed.

"What the heck are people writing these days?" Ben asked with a small shudder. He scrolled through a few more stories. "Hmm… Where are all these mysterious family members coming from?"

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, as he returned to his seat and fought the heat of embarrassment rising in his face.

"Well, apparently I have a niece named Andrea, and a niece named Catt, and apparently both of them went treasure hunting with us…"

"And apparently Riley is a felon hiding from the FBI." Abby pointed at another entry on the screen.

"What?" Riley squeaked, looking closer at the screen. "I am not!"

"Look, _another_ Riley/OC! This time it's a girl named Jenny…" Ben said with a smirk. "Know anyone named Jenny?"

"Don't think so." Riley shook his head. He looked down, a bit disappointed. "How come I always get a girl in the fictional world, but never in this world?"

"Aw, it's OK." Ben said, patting Riley on the back. Riley jumped back with a yelp.

"Don't touch me!" He winced.

"OK, I think that's enough." Abby said. "You don't need to poison your minds with that stuff."

"Aw, you're just _jealous_ because hardly any of these summaries even mention you!"

Abby scowled in Riley's direction, and he grinned back.

"Hmm…." Riley clicked on the name of one of the authors. He got about halfway down and began laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Abby questioned. Riley pointed at the screen. "'Riley Poole equals awesomeness?'" She read off, shaking her head. "Yeah, sure."

"Well you don't see Ben Gates equals awesomeness on random author's profiles, do we? Or Abigail Chase? Just me! And apparently I'm really good looking too." Riley grinned. "I like this author. She's even got my picture on here!"

"Hmph." Ben said in response, and Riley realized he'd shoved his nose back into his book.

Riley shrugged, closing the site. He opened another program and began to type again.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap…tap-tap-tap-ta-_

"What, dare I ask, are you doing now?" Ben asked with a sigh. He was getting really tired of the constant noise.

Riley grinned mischievously as he looked over his laptop again.

"Writing fan fiction."

**F-F-F-F-F-F-F**

**Hehe, did you enjoy it? I'm not quite sure about it. I wrote it kind of fast. **

**Review!**


	2. Author's Note!

**Hey guys! **

**I'm thinking about granting your requests and adding another chapter to my story, but I need your help. Yes, **_**you! **_**You there, with your eyes glued to the screen!**

**The second chapter will be Riley getting reviews for his story, and I thought I might mention some actual authors/reviewers from FF. So, if you'd like your name to be mentioned, just leave a review saying so, and tell me what your review might say.**

**His story is going to be one which is like the total opposite of Riley angst, and his life is perfect. (i.e.: Ben is his sidekick, he always gets the girl, etc.) It's supposed to be really different than the angst we're used to seeing. Feel free to say whatever you like in your review for his story, but the reviews would probably end up negative ("Have you ever even seen this movie?", "This is so OOC that I could hardly stand it!", etc.)**

**So, if you would really like to be named in my next chapter, just give me an idea of what you'd say, OK?**

**Thanks a million, guys! Have fun with it!**

**-AP**


End file.
